Thunders and lightnings
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: Is Takao afraid of the storms? Or is Midorima? [Translation] Midotaka. Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT]


**_DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fanfic is non-profit, just fun for the readers._**

* * *

Ahmm I just love them so much.

This fanfic has been supervised by my beta kath3611 on Twitter, thank you so much for your work.

* * *

It was middle autumn and was raining cats and dogs. The water flowed among the streets and they needed to be careful not to walk into one of the streams or the pools because then they would end with frozen feet. Midorima and Takao were coming back from basketball practice one next to the other in fast pace. Kazunari had his arms rolled on the tallest's left arm sticking completely to him and shivering because of the cold weather. They were quite wet but fortunately Midorima's lucky item for that day was an umbrella —green and with a frog's face indeed— so they were not like if they just came out of the pool with their clothes on.

Sooner than normal days they arrived at Midorima's house that was nearest than Takao's. They stayed at the entrance looking at the rain. It was constant and it seemed to be worsen. Shintarõ turned around and searched for the keys in order to open the door. He closed the umbrella and left it against the door's frame.

—It's raining too much nanodayo. It'll be better if you stay. — Midorima cleaned his shoes into the doormat to avoid making a mess with the mud inside the house.

—Shin-chan being nice! — Takao jump up and down making his wet hair splash water in all directions—. I should record this moment.

—I take it back, go outside and catch a pneumonia. — Midorima adjusted his glasses and went inside the hall. Takao closed the door and followed him taking off his soaked shoes and leaving them properly outside.

—Shin-chan you're so mean to me. You should be a better person. I don't think Oha-asa wants believers like you.

—I don't see the point on treating you in a different way. Oha-asa has no power in this —Midorima rummaged in the closet without looking at his partner—. My parents won't come today so it's okay if you stay but you should call yours.

—I know that you love me Shin-chan. —Takao hummed before catching the towel that Midorima was offering to him and went to the bathroom.

After he had a shower he came out in underwear and an extra large t-shirt.

—Shin-chan your t-shirt is too big —he stretched it with his hands leaving to the sight the space between the clothing and his body. It was space for another Takao in there — and your pants, I can't even tell you. I'll need a belt for sleep with them on.

—You are too small, Takao. Take this. —Midorima gave him a blanket and went to the bathroom moving Takao away from the door.

Takao sat up oh the sofa and cover himself with the blanket; it was really cold for being without pants. He texted his mom warning her that he would stay at Midorima's and then left the phone on the table. He sighed and leaned back; the warm shower was great after they had gotten all wet. The rain was worsen by now and he heard a thunder in the distance. He swallowed, he didn't like storms.

Not long after Midorima came out the bathroom in pajamas and a towel over his shoulders. He dried his hair and then thrown the towel to the laundry basket.

—If you need something call me. But not if it's three in the morning, I know you.

—I will be fine —Takao smiled—. Good night, Shin-chan.

Midorima nodded and stared at him one second before turning around and going to his bedroom.

Takao curled up on the sofa and covered his head with the blanket. He heard a thunder again. He strongly closed his eyes and tried to sleep but it was impossible. He hated storms since he was a little kid. He couldn't bring himself to sleep because of the noise, definitely he had panic of the storms.

He turned on the little decoration lamp on the desk. With the glow he wouldn't be so afraid. The rain was constant, it hasn't ceased in all afternoon and possible it would endure until tomorrow. A lightning pierced the room and then the thunder. The lights went out all at once and Takao curled up more covering himself even more with the blanket. The thunders carried on and he was able to see the lightings through the blanket. He squirmed on the sofa but he was totally anxious by that time. The darkness and storm were messing up with him so he wasn't capable of thinking about anything else.

He moved the blanket away and sat up. He discreetly got up and went through the hall in the darkness, shivering every time he could see a lightning and closing his eyes when he could he hear a thunder. He came to Midorima's door and carefully opened it without making so much noise turning the knob slowly. He went through the darkness till one of his legs touched the bed. Then he leaned and felt about the edge until he found the blanket's start. He pulled them and slipped inside with the same slowness and discretion. Finally he curled up and moved closer to Midorima, feeling his warm.

—Takao —said Midorima without opening his eyes—. What are you doing in my bed?

—I was cold. —it was not the mainly reason but it was true. Shintarõ's bed was much better than the sofa.

—I gave you a blanket.

—The electricity is gone.

—You don't need light to sleep —another thunder could be heard in the distance and Takao shaken—. Are you afraid of the storm?

—No, I'm not. —it could be heard again, this time more potent making Kazunari curl up closing his eyes. Midorima slid his arm over him and squeezed lightly.

—Why haven't you ever told me that you were afraid of storms?

—Because I'm not! —Takao rested his hands on top of Midorima's chest, allowing his warm to fill him. A lightning flashed through the window, lighting up the room for a moment. Kazunari shivered and felt how Midorima was doing the same—. Shin-chan! Are you afraid of storms?

—Of course not, nanodayo. —he answered outraged but he shaken again when the noise was repeated.

—You should have told me before!

—Why would I tell you such a thing?

—Then you accept that you are afraid.

—I'm not! —he squeezed harder the shortest boy between his arms—. Shut up and sleep!

—Oh Shin-chan you are so cute —Takao returned the hug when he heard another thunder—. Don't worry, I'm here.

—But if you are afraid of storms!

—Sleep Shin-chan, don't spoil the moment.

—What moment!?


End file.
